He Says, She Says
by leavingslowly
Summary: An extended scene from Resurrection Ship, Part 2. What happened after Lee told Kara how he felt about being rescued?


_Based on the episode Resurrection Ship: Part 2._ _My take on what might have happened after Lee admitted to not wanting to come back alive._ _I ship L/K . . . and vow to eliminate this Dee problem in my fiction._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Kara, are you okay?"

Dee feels something inside her give a vague twist at the fear and tears that clog Apollo's voice as he calls for Starbuck. It's the part of her that tries to love Billy, but secretly thinks about what it would be like to know Apollo better. It's the part of her that knows that she shouldn't care so much about Lee Adama, because he cares too much about Kara Thrace.

She knows she should know better, too, because she of all people is aware of the relationship between Starbuck and Apollo. She hears it everyday. The two pilots break rank regularly in the air, and they can't seem to help themselves. It's a sign of whatever deeper current runs between the two.

She knows this, so she tells herself to stay away, even if they did have a moment training in the gym.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Apollo, do you copy?" She's been speaking to him for a full minute, desperately trying to get a response. Finally, she does, but it's not the one she had hoped to hear.

"I'm sorry, Kara."

Dee feels that something inside her freeze this time at the whispered words. She knows he's in trouble, but more than that, she knows he has been ignoring her. She wonders if he is only saying it to himself, or if it is a message. Then she remembers that his comm channel is only linked through Galactica, so Starbuck can't hear him.

While she waits for word on his position from the search and rescue team, she wonders if she will tell Starbuck what he said. It turns out she doesn't have to, though, because he is alive.

When the call from the Raptor comes in saying he's okay, the tears have been in her eyes just a few seconds longer than everyone else's.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After all of the signs right in front of her that say that Lee belongs to Starbuck, Dee calls herself stupid for looking for him when she gets off duty. But he had a strange look in his eyes earlier when she saw him, and she couldn't fight the urge to find him, to talk to him. She thought Starbuck had returned to the Pegasus, so it would be safe.

She should have known better. When she gets there Starbuck is already in his bunk, by his side, comforting him. The two were talking in low voices. She says something, and then he says:

" . . . I broke my word to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I let you down. I wasn't there when you needed me."

"Look... a close call like that... that would mess with anybody's head. All right? It turns out I didn't need you anyway. So, let's just be glad that we both came back alive, all right?"

"That's just it, Kara. I didn't want to make it back alive."

Dee holds back a gasp of shock at his words, and almost steps into the bunkroom. She catches herself at the edge of the hatch and leans her head against the wall, hating herself for caring enough that she is spying on a private conversation.

"Lee . . . Gods, don't ever talk like that. Hey, hey look at me. I know how you feel, but dying isn't the answer."

"It was so frakking easy, Kara. I just . . . let go."

"Well, don't do it again. I – I need you here with me."

There is a long moment of silence at Starbuck's halting words, and Dee wonders if maybe this is the end of the their conversation. She waits, and when she heard nothing she prepares to leave. That's until she hears Lee's whispered question. It is just one word, but it is so forceful it halts her in her tracks.

"Why?"

For a few seconds there is no answer, and then:

"Because I'm your friend, and I love you."

Dee freezes at Starbuck's admission. Oh, Gods, this is a moment between the two of them that she should not hear . . . but she can't seem to pull herself away from the wall. To her surprise, after another bit of silence she hears Lee snicker, followed by Kara.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I need you. I love you – don't make a big deal of it, asshole."

"That's sweet."

"I know."

"No, really, you love me."

"Lee . . ."

"No, you love me. There's no take backs. Kara Thrace loves me."

"Lee!"

Dee finally moves at the sound of a loud squeal from Starbuck, followed by Lee's laughter . . . and then, silence. Silence with heavy breathing and rustling sounds.

Dee hops away from the hatch with lightning speed, realizing the extent of her mistake in coming to find Lee Adama. She had thought he needed her, that he should have someone to talk to. She should have realized that the Starbuck and Apollo in the air had a counterpart on the ground, Lee and Kara – and there wasn't room for anyone else between them.


End file.
